


Sometimes When a tale is rewritten they leave out something important.

by Lemonshake



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ghosts, I suck at tagging, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: Set during season 5 - Possession
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Morro
Kudos: 10





	Sometimes When a tale is rewritten they leave out something important.

Morro Didn’t need sleep. But Lloyd’s Body (And By extension, His Not very physical Body) did. That was the annoying thing. Morro would Trudge along, Not caring for the body he was inhabiting. Lloyd tried to get out and save his friends Multiple times. He never was successful.

Then One Night – The same day they infiltrated the samurai X base, Morro Seemed More on edge. He said something about “Possessing People really does give ya such a headache!” The other Ghosts looked at him strangely Before Morro dismissed them.

He walked into a Room, and Locked the door behind himself, And Fell asleep in the corner.

Lloyd sat at the other side of the room, Staring at his sleeping body. Why was Morro sleeping now When he could’ve at any moment? Maybe Ghosts do need sleep but only after a long time?

Lloyd Sighed, (Not really, He didn’t have lungs.) and Tried to see if he could sleep. Well, he found out he could, Sort of.

Because When he opened his eyes, he found himself In a Crawling Disjointed Void. Static Hummed in his ears, Slightly Drowning out the Soft sobbing Noises The emulated from in front of him. He Couldn’t See or Feel his hands and his right knee was Gone. Not like it was chopped off, but like it evaporated. It was Just void. He could hear the sounds of footsteps walking away from where he was, a Stumble here and there.

Lloyd Followed them, His own footsteps making hardly a sound. The Void Seemed to try and Grab at him or Create Illusions of his greatest Fears to try and ward him off. Yet he continued. He couldn’t leave someone who seemed so upset.

And that’s when he saw who the tears Belonged to.

**_Morro._ **

\---

Morro Never thought Memories would Hurt that much. The others had told him, ‘It wouldn’t Hurt! You're Both elemental master’s so it should-‘ He Could not deal with it. Not anymore. The Mindscape Tossed Illusions, (He knew they were illusions, His mother was dead and Buried, Where? He would never know.) and Phantom Foot Steps That grew ever closer.

Then a Voice called out.

“M-Morro?”

Why was Lloyd here? Shouldn’t he be Trying to re-Possess his own body? Try and Warn the Ninja? He Turned around, His cheeks soaked in tears.

He stared at Lloyd, the other Boy’s Arms Gone, where they should be replaced with air. His knee and part of his face were gone too.

“Are… Are you okay?”  
The Blonde’s Voice was Shaking and Very Obviously Strained.

“N-no.” He managed To Croak out, He was Tired. Ghosts didn’t get tired.

“Do you want to tell me?”

Morro Nodded slightly, Before Collapsing on the floor. Lloyd sat down next to him, sitting cross-legged.

“Y-you’ve Been through a lot. Much more than I could ever h-handle.”

“Uh, Thank you?”

“I-its my fault. I-I’m sorry.” He Mumbled Something, That not even he could hear.

Lloyd Looked confused. Hadn’t Wu told them anything about ghosts!?

“What do you mean?”

“Its My fault You're going to basically Die!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based On a concept I made!


End file.
